My Naruto Fanfic Laws
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: The explanations and laws of chakra that my Naruto stories use.
1. Chapter 1

Chakra bloodline and ten tails explanation for stories

The reason the life forms of Naruto's world are able to harness energy in the form of chakra is because they have DNA that is half living energy half organic material making them organic living energy beings. There nerves system and circuitry system is linked with an energy base system allowing them to access chakra as half mental energy half physical energy. There DNA has the five organic bases and three energy bases. The fifth base Enenine is what allows the three energy bases to bond with the organic base.

The first bloodline came into being when the three energy base and Enenine were used to make a virus when the human conducted an experiment better understand there biology. They infected a bacterium with the weakest energy signature. The bacterium's energy signature grew to that of a small dog and showed signs of limited intelligent before two-day lifespan killed it since the scientists removed its ability to conduct mitosis. It was reveled that the virus changed into a three part symbiotic chromosome that would give an infected life form new capabilities perceptive capabilities as well as increased energy signature. The rest of the virus was destroyed but the notes detailing the creation of the virus were archived. A hundred years latter a terrorist cell steals the notes and reproduced the virus threat to infuse it into a powerful biological weapon they created a ten tailed wolf. When the government of the world tried to attack them to prevent the terrorists from doing failed the ten-tailed demon was born she eminently used her power to make demonic minions that would later become the summons. The summons could not use the same type of chakra the demon used but could use the power that every living thing on the plant gave off as it lived. This was called nature chakra which is also naturally gathered females to aid in the development of offspring. All woman are able to make sage chakra which is why female chakra reserves are smaller them males. The amount natcher chakra in the ovum varies. Some of them only have an enough to create life and some can't gather any cosign a baby to be born stillborn. If any nature chakra is left when a male is born that male is then compatible nature chakra and can become a sage.

The weapons of the time were chakra weapons similar to the seven swords of mist. The weapons worked on the minions the beast created in the war that fallowed but not the demon itself because of its massive modified chakra that became to be called demonic chakra.

A young scientist fifty years later injected himself with the same virus and became the sage of six paths and the Rinnegan was born. The sage had three children fraternal triplets' two boys' one girl, each was born with a different genetic legacy in addition to the Rinnegan based on the eyes abilities, the eldest brother Uchiha was born with ocular abilities that became the Sharingan, the youngest brother Senju was born with skill thus the Senju would halve many strong unique and common abilities, the youngest and only girl was Uzumaki and she gained the abilities of creation which gave them their strong affinity with seals and there longevity. And thus the first three bloodlines were born since all three could have the Rinnegan. Thus the three great bloodlines were born. Century's later an Uzumaki woman had a baby girl with an Uchiha and the Byakugan was born.

It would have been reveled if most of the technology hand not been lost that when a being that reproduce sexually is infected with the virus the symbiotic chromosome that forms becomes parasitic and semi sentient that's why bloodlines like the Sharingan have a trigger to activate it. because the parasitic symbiotic chromosome is semi sentient it will always fallow a pattern for example Uchiha pattern is Rinnegan/ocular/filler then if person has a child with a Senju it would be Rinnegan/ocular/skill. This is because the new parts have a stronger energy reading. Only a woman can be born and pass on a new bloodline because of the natural chakra they gathered in the ovum is essential for the new parts to be bound to the chromosome. Then since sperms connection is weaker then the ovum concoction if it does not have a stronger chromosome then the one in contained in the sperm. So if an ovum has Rinnegan/ocular/skill and the sperm has Rinnegan/ocular/filler the results resulting offspring will have Rinnegan/ocular/skill. New bloodlines need the creation piece to occur. A full set of ocular/skill/creation will create a new bloodline regardless of established bloodlines that will be determined by outside factors. And only a woman's body can stabiles a new bloodline to pass on because of the nature chakra that they are constantly taking in. so if a man has a bloodline but did not have a mother with a full set that bloodline can mutate until it has produced a female offspring. There are only a few exceptions to this rule one is if a male becomes a fully trained sage then has offspring his bloodline will have stabiles after he has become a sage. And example of this is the Kaguya clans dead bone pulse. Another way a male could pass on is if the location is rich in natural chakra, an example of this is Jūgo unnamed bloodline. The third way is if the male is a Jinchūriki. A male could have multiple bloodlines if the born from a Jinchūriki but only the first part he unlocks is what he would pass on but this is also a very rare occurrence. Also a bloodline with all three pieces can be mutated if the woman is a Jinchūriki. The reasons for some bloodline being stronger at creation its initial creation is determined by the amount of nature chakra in the ovum. There is for example one ovum that has five times the body's chakra capacity at puberty and no ovum has a higher amount of nature chakra because then nature chakra is only being sustained when puberty starts would go higher despite the final amount of chakra a female has when she runs out of ovum. This also accounts for some established bloodlines having extra powers in males besides that of the bloodline itself. An example of this is Shisui Uchiha's mind control powers. A mutated bloodline will always be stronger then an old one so that will be passed on if a woman has the new bloodline.

Well I think this is passable there are some wordings that could be improved but I think I worked out most of the factors. This is how bloodlines will work in my stories for the most part.


	2. Chapter 2

Guns and why they don't have them in Naruto

Guns and explosives

Well for are human race guns are a very effective at killing in are world the its takes some skill to shot a moving target, and when you can run about fifty yards in a second or less and have reflexes that allow you to doge things at high speeds, can through things at speeds of a gunshot and generate fireballs with the explosive power of artillery shells guns tend to be needless. It would cost more to manufacture a single gun and the ammo for it then it would take to make probably ten shuriken which are also reusable it's not cost effective to make guns. As for bombs when you can use fifty cents of paper and abut a dollar of ink to make a abut twenty explosive notes then about five for a grenade then explosives of this type become expensive to manufacture. Plus explosive notes are probably made water proof with a part of the seal that allows them to go boom. Furthermore do to their small chakra cost civilians can probably use them with minimal training.

Seals

Now seals themselves are charges by chakra and since the beings of Naruto world are hybrid energy beings seals become a type of science if you look at it logically. Seals use a formula to work so it's a science but since new seals have to be made by drawing them it's also an art. And hand seals are possibly a form of sign language to right out a seal formula. And seals have been used since before the sage of six paths.

Forging Special weapons

They probably use seal formula either under the anvil or the forge along with chakra to imbue the weapon with their Special abilities.

Rock Lee's condition

Now Rock Lee probably has a genetic defect that causes him to not be able to expel his chakra outside of his body but dose allow him to be able to bleed off chakra. This is how he is able to use the gate techniques. Rock can probably extend his chakra by about an inch so he probably can use the tree climbing and water walking techniques.


End file.
